Twilight drafts
by N0rmallyStr4nge
Summary: A collection of little drafts that contribute to the personalities of the characters in Twilight. A few of the Twilight characters, mainly the Volturi.
1. Questions

Marcus had never questioned things, not ever.

He hadn't sat up at nights wondering why the sky was blue or why the world was round.

He hadn't felt the need to.

Now he questioned things all too often.

Now, he often found himself asking why grass was green or why grass was called grass?

Why vampires existed or why they were ruthless killers?

Why were humans so frail?

Or - most importantly - why had Didyme died?

Why had her death come?

What had happened to her soul? Was it in a safe place?

All these questions Aro had grown tired of, and he rarely sympathised with Marcus anymore.

And that only made more questions flourish in Marcus's mind.

Why didn't Aro care?

She had been his sister.


	2. Jane's gaze

Alec doesn't remember much of his human life, almost none at all.

Except one memory, just one.

He remembers being burnt, the flames creeping up his body and engulfing him.

He remembers the searing pain and his sister's screams from beside him.

Then he sees what Jane does to others.

He doesn't make comment on it, he doesn't dare.

Instead he watches silently; yet he can't stop comparing the screams his sister gave then, to the ones her victims give now.

He wants to help these victims but he can't. He knows that if he even tried, he might be the one giving the screams under Jane's torturous gaze next.


	3. The Witch twins

The twins were tied to the giant wooden stake and the flames were rising towards them yet they still gripped each other's hand tightly.

"Witches" the onlookers chanted

"Burn them!" "Kill them!" "Rid our town of this evil!" several people shouted.

The twins shouted useless words at the crowd, not trying to save themselves but each other.

I listened harder, trying to make out the incoherent pleads.

"She has nothing to do with this"

"It's not his fault"

"Burn me, but please leave the girl out of it"

"It was me, all me"

But their begging words were useless; it would all be over soon.

"Alec"

"Jane"

They mumbled before the cloaked villains descended and the villager's screams started.

As the village and all it's inhabitants were destroyed piece by piece, I could have sworn that through the back smoke, I saw the half-dead girl smile.


	4. Memory

Aro sat at his throne, thinking.

The Volturi rarely had anything to do anymore so the castle was silent.

It was in these moments he was forced to think, forced to remember.

"_Aro?" Didyme had asked so trustingly._

"_Ah, Didyme, how are you finding it here?" Aro had asked._

"_Volterra is as beautiful as ever and everyone has made me feel extremely welcome; especially Marcus" Didyme had said smiling and Aro couldn't help but smile back. _

_Aro had known that Didyme's and Marcus's love would flourish if it had gotten the chance, but unfortunately that wasn't allowed to happen._

_Aro had placed a hand on Didyme's neck and her brow furrowed but Aro didn't break his smile._

"_What are you doing brother?" she had asked in confusion._

"_I'm sorry, Didyme. I wouldn't do this unless I had a choice" he had whispered and then Aro had torn her body apart and set the limbs of fire._

_He had watched the fire burn the remains of his sister and then he had said his final goodbye._

"_Goodbye sister" he had whispered and then he had scattered the ashes._

Then Aro pushed the memory aside for another thousand years.


	5. Secrets

When Carlisle first entered the Volturi he knew that there were secrets.

He knew that every member held his or her own secret and that their secret was bound to their existence.

Aro knew most of everyone's secrets...but what did they know of his.

Everyone knew that Aro had done something wrong.

Something so incredibly wrong, it had caused him to run to the brink of insanity to get away from this secret.

Carlisle was determined to find out what this was.

Only when he did, he wished he hadn't.

Oh yes, Aro had done something so wrong that he couldn't even speak of it.

He had killed his own family.

His sister.

_**...**_

_**I have realised that I'm obsessed with Didyme's death and the impact it had, I'm also obsessed with Jane and Alec.**_


	6. Traitor

_**Aro's POV**_

When Jane was offered power she took it without hesitation, she wanted revenge.

Alec however, only did because his sister had and he could never leave her.

Jane has always remained faithful, loyal.

Alec hasn't.

Jane killed without hesitation.

Alec asked questions.

Jane obeyed every single command.

Alec didn't.

Jane had long forgotten of justice.

Alec was keen no to.

Jane treated us like Gods, her masters, her owners.

Alec wouldn't.

And maybe we should kill him, maybe we shouldn't

Maybe we should burn Alec for a second time.

Or maybe we should just sit and watch.

However this plays out, it won't end well for him.


End file.
